DMA SEQUENCING The DNA Sequencing Core provides UM Comprehensive Cancer Center members with access to highquality, low cost automated DNA sequencing. The Sequencing Core accepts a large variety of templates (plasmids, PCR products, bacteriophage DNA, siRNA constructs, BACs, cosmids, bacterial genomic DNA) and can sequence them with the five common vector primers, provided free by the Core, or with client-provided custom primers. All dyes, enzymes and electrophoresGiven high-quality templates, sequencing typically produces 950+ nt of high-quality sequence ([unreadable]1% error), plus perhaps another 100-200 nt of lower-quality sequence, With a staff of ten full-time employees and two high-throughput sequencers {ABI Model 3730XL), this facility is capable of performing in excess of 250,000 lanes of sequencing per year. The cost of this service is an outstanding value, at just $2 per lane for Cancer Center members (non-members pay just $4/lane), and includes all dyes, enzymes, reaction cleanup, electrophoresis reagents, instrument costs and maintenance, and all sequencing labor costs. This is, to our knowlege, the most cost-effective sequencing Core lab in the country. In addition to DNA sequencing, this facility provides microsatellite genotyping and Taqman-based SNP genotyping for its clients. No support is requested for these latter services, but they are available to Cancer Center members.